


Jamie Sawyer is a Mama's girl

by Egirl117



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egirl117/pseuds/Egirl117
Summary: A collection of one shots that show how Jamie Sawyer is a Mama's girl through various stages of her life.





	1. 11 Days Old

Jamie was 11 days old. She was basically brand new. 

Jamie had been home for 5 days and Alex and Maggie were still adjusting. They had tried to sleep when Jamie slept and took turns napping but exhaustion was evident in their eyes. 

Jamie was currently napping in her Pack N Play while Maggie and Alex cuddled on the couch. Alex ran her finger through Maggie's hair as she watched her daughter sleep. Maggie rested her head on Alex's lap eyes closed willing herself to sleep, mindful that Jamie would soon be hungry.

Half and hour passed and all three girls were fast asleep. Maggie's light snores filling the apartment. Alex stirred awake sensing Jamie's cries about to start. Sure enough as she scooted out from underneath Maggie's grasp she heard Jamie begin to fuss. 

Small whimpers were the first sign of Jamie's hunger. The second was the sucking motion Jamie was making with her mouth as she looked up at her mommy between cries. 

"Well good thing Mama pumped huh baby girl? Someone is a bit hungry." Alex said as she bounced Jamie while getting the bottle ready. When the bottle was all set Alex sat down in the rocking chair and put the bottle to Jamie's mouth. She took it almost immediately but then spit it out. Alex had never seen her do that. She knew Jamie was hungry so why was she rejecting the bottle?

"Come on baby I know you are hungry." Alex said while bringing the bottle to Jamie's mouth once again. Again Jamie refused the bottle this time getting angry. Her whimpers now turned in full blown cries as she worked herself up. The cries were so loud that they made Maggie stir. Seeing Maggie had woken up Alex felt very guilty. 

"Oh sweetie I am so sorry we woke you. Jamie here was hungry so I made her a bottle but she is refusing to take it." Alex said defeat lacing her words.

"It's okay. Let me see her." Maggie said while sitting up.

Alex and Maggie traded Jamie and Maggie held her close to her chest. "Whats the matter little one? You are safe. You are loved. Clearly you are hungry. Why won't you take the bottle from Mommy? Maggie said Jamie still crying

Knowing Jamie was hungry Maggie adjusted her shirt wanting to see if Jamie would take it. As soon as Maggie's breast was free Jamie latched on. The sound of cries replaced with steady sucking sounds. 

"Slow down there little one. It's not like its going anywhere." Maggie laughed 

Alex sat down next to Maggie on the couch watching both her wife and daughter interact. Maggie was starting to dose off while Jamie finished up. 

"You just wanted your mama didn't you? That's what all that fuss was about huh?" Alex said to Jamie as she ate.

"Mama's baby girl." Maggie mumbled exhaustion prevalent in her words as she held her daughter close to her chest.


	2. First Day of Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jamie first day of Kindergarten.

It was Jamie’s first day of Kindergarten. She was excited but also nervous, don’t tell anyone. 

She currently sat at the table eating waffles with her mommies. That’s right waffles! They usually only ate them on special occasions, but Mommy told her that this was a very special occasion. 

“So Jamie are you ready for your big day?” Alex asked Jamie 

“Yes, I’m ready. I hope Miss Taylor is nice.” Jamie said nervously

“She will be, don’t worry. She is lucky to have you in her classroom.” Maggie reassured her daughter

The rest of breakfast was rather quiet. Jamie thinking about her big day. Sure she went to preschool but this was kindergarten. That meant new kids that she did not know. Meeting new people was not her favorite but Mama told her to just smile and act nice and she would make friends easily. 

“Are you ready bub? It’s time to get going.” Maggie asked breaking Jamie out of her trance. 

“Yes Mama I’m ready.” Jamie said while taking her empty plate to the sink.

Jamie put her new sneakers on and placed her new Power Rangers backpack on to her back. Everyone expected her to pick Trolls or Frozen but Jamie knew Power Rangers were badass. 

Alex and Maggie waited by the door watching Jamie get ready. 

“Picture Time!” Maggie shouted

“Mama! Do I have to?” Jamie whined

“Yes, now get that cute butt of yours over there and smile.” Maggie said pointing to the window

Jamie posed with her hand on her hip and flashed the biggest smile. 

“There’s my superstar.” Alex beamed

“Can we go now?! I’m going to be late!” Jamie said

“Alright sassy pants were going.” Maggie said as she followed her family out the door. 

The car ride was quiet. Maggie stealing glances of Jamie from the rear view mirror every once in a while. Her little girl was growing up and it was killing her inside. She grabbed Alex’s hand and held it tight. Alex understanding what Maggie was feeling rubbed her thumb along Maggie’s hand. Their baby was in kindergarten and it seemed if they blinked she would be off to high school. Maggie pulled into the schools parking lot and found a spot. Alex got out opening the door for Jamie to hop out and Maggie met them in the back of the car. Alex and Maggie walked with Jamie in the middle of them both holding on to one of her hands. 

When they reached the door Jamie stopped. She told herself she wasn’t going to cry but one tear managed to sneak its way out. She let it fall. 

“It’s going to be okay right Mama? Jamie asked looking up at Maggie

“Of course sweetie. You are going to love it.” Maggie said

“And you and Mommy are going to come and get me at 3:00?” Jamie asked

“Yes baby. Mama and I will be waiting for you right out here.” Alex said reassuringly

“Well then I am ready.” Jamie said standing up a little straighter

“That’s my girl.” Maggie said picking her daughter up into a tight hug and placed a kiss on her forehead, after passing her to Alex. Alex repeated the same thing and then put Jamie down. 

“We love you bub. Go be awesome.” Alex said

“Love you Mommy. Love you Mama. I’ll miss you.” Jamie said and then walked over to her teacher.

Maggie and Alex both watched with tears in their eyes holding tight to each other’s hands. This was tough but so was Jamie. Alex was expecting tears and refusal to let go of Maggie but their baby girl shed one tear and walked herself over to her new teacher. Their daughter was brave that’s for sure. After all she was her Mama’s girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the feedback and positive response to this story. All mistakes and grammar errors are my own. Please leave a comment if you are enjoying and I will continue to upload these little moments from our favorite little family.


	3. Sleepover in the Big Girl Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has a bad dream and wants her Mama

It was one of those nights that Maggie was working late on a case. Alex had gotten Jamie to bed about an hour ago and was now reading a little before bed. Now that Jamie was three she was getting better at sleeping in her own bed but nightmares were becoming a weekly occurrence. Maggie had come up with a monster checking routine to calm Jamie’s fears before bed. She made this “monster reader” that would beep if a monster was nearby and Jamie would walk around her room with it before bed to make sure it was all clear. 

Although Alex missed Maggie being home for their nighttime routine Alex was enjoying getting the time to relax and catch up on some article reading. She went to the kitchen to refill her tea when she started to hear something coming from Jamie’s room. She stopped her movement and hoped that Jamie would be able to go back to sleep. She knew her answer when she head Jamie calling out for her.

“Mommy!” Jamie yelled 

Alex walked up the stairs and made her way to the end of the hallway where Jamie’s room was. When she reached for the handle Jamie had screamed out again this time a bit louder.

Alex opened the door and was met with a very distraught daughter. Alex rushed to Jamie’s side and scooped her up in her arms instantly noticing the wetness on Jamie’s pajama bottoms. 

“I had an accident. Are you mad?” Jamie said looking up at Alex 

“No sweetheart I am not mad. We just have to get you changed.” Alex said reassuringly

She brought Jamie to the bathroom with a new change of clothes. She sat her on the sink and started washing her up. 

“Do you want to talk about what had you so scared baby girl? Alex asked 

Jamie shook her head no and rubbed at her eyes. 

“Mama?” Jamie asked while putting her hands up allowing Alex to slide on a new long sleep shirt. 

“Mama is at work tonight baby, she won’t be home for a while.” Alex knew that this wasn’t going to fly with Jamie. 

“I want Mama.” Jamie said starting to whimper

“I want Mama home too, how about we go and give Mama a call?” Alex said quickly thinking on her feet. She did not want Jamie to be more upset and hoped Maggie had a minute to facetime with them. 

She sent Maggie a quick text filling her in letting her know Jamie had a nightmare and needed to see her Mama. 

Alex got her and Jamie settled on the couch while they waited for Maggie to call. Jamie’s head was placed in the crock of Alex’s neck while her thumb was in her mouth. They had been trying really hard to break her out of the habit but tonight Alex was not going to fuss about it. 

Alex’s phone started to ring and after accepting the call Maggie’s face had appeared. 

“Oh my sweet girl. What happened?” Maggie said looking at Jamie’s tear stained face 

“I had a bad dream mama. A scary clown come to get me.” Jamie told her Mama. Last week Jamie went to a birthday party and was beyond terrified of the clown that showed up. They ended up leaving and Maggie was grateful because clowns scared her as well. 

“That was just a dream bug. Mama and Mommy would never let a clown get you.” Maggie told her daughter 

“Mama come home now?” Jamie’s little pout forming as she asked

“Mama can’t come right now but I will be home before you wake up. Do you think you can go back to sleep? I sure Mommy would love to have a sleepover tonight.” Maggie said

“I get to sleep in the big girl bed with you Mommy?” Jamie asked looking up at Alex

“You sure do. I love your snuggles.” Alex said kissing Jamie on top on her head. 

“Mama and Mommy sing Trolls?” Jamie said rubbing her eyes, sleep hopefully coming soon. 

Maggie knew what song Jamie was talking about. Jamie loved Trolls and their version of The Sound of Silence was something Jamie enjoyed hearing before bed. 

“Yes why don’t you and Mommy get settled in the big bed and then we will sing.” Maggie reassured her daughter

On the way to her mommies room Jamie was already dozing off and Alex was sure the song would do the trick. After they were both settled in bed and cuddled under the blankets Maggie started singing. 

(Maggie)  
Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
because a vision softly creeping

(Alex started humming along noticing Jamie was letting her body finally rest)  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
and the vision that was planted in my brain  
still remains  
within the sound of silence

“I think that did the trick babe.” Alex said sleep evident in her words

“I’d say, you look ready for bed too.” Maggie said jokingly

“Shh you! Come home soon. Jamie is not the only one who wants you home.” Alex said fighting to keep her eyes open.

“Go to sleep baby I will be there before you wake up.” Maggie replied

“Okay. Love you Mags.” Alex said eyes closing

“Night Ally. Love you too.” Maggie said hanging up. Man did she love her girls. They both had her wrapped around their fingers and Maggie knew she would not want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the feedback so far. All errors are my own. If you are still interested in me let me know and I will continue producing these little moments.


	4. Waiting Up for Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie tries to wait up for Maggie but ends up falling asleep.

By the time Maggie got home it was 11:00 at night. Working late night shifts were the worst because it meant that Maggie missed the nightly routine with her girls. Sure Jamie was 10 now and didn’t really need to be tucked in anymore but she was well into the Harry Potter Series and Maggie and Alex would read to her each night before bed. It was a time for all of them to relax and wind down after a long day and just enjoy each other’s company. 

Maggie knew Jamie would be asleep but she secretly hoped that Alex had waited up for her. After a long day getting to spend even five minutes with her wife is just what she needed. Walking through the kitchen she dropped off her shoes and jacket and made her way up the stairs. Seeing a light come from the living room Maggie went to investigate. She was met with the sight of her sleeping daughter cuddled up on the couch, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire resting on her chest. 

Maggie found it strange that Jamie was sleeping down here. Knowing that she would be uncomfortable if she slept there all night she went to wake Jamie up. Maggie brushed some bangs out of Jamie’s hair hoping that would make her stir. 

Getting no response Maggie said “Jamie wake up sweetheart.”

Jamie opened her eyes and looked at Maggie confused.

“Mama?” Jamie said

“Yeah it’s me bug.” Maggie said trying to reassure her daughter

“What are you doing down here?” Maggie asked

“I was trying to wait up for you Mama. I thought I could read until you got home but you took a really really long time and I guess I fell asleep.” Jamie replied

This made Maggie heart swell. Jamie had tried to wait up for her. 

“I wanted you to read chapter 17 Mama. I like when you do the voices. It’s just not the same when I try to do it in my head, or when Mommy does it. Don’t tell her that though. I don’t want to hurt Mommy’s feelings.” Jamie said

Maggie had to hold back a laugh. 

“Don’t worry bug your secret is safe with me. Why don’t we get you into bed huh?” Maggie said

Jamie followed Maggie up the stairs to her room book in hand. Getting settled into her bed Jamie paused for a second.

“What is it bug?” Maggie asked

“Will you read to me Mama?” Jamie asked puppy dog pout already on her lips

“I don’t know Jamie it’s really late.” replied Maggie

“Please Mama, just for five minutes.” Jamie pushed

“Okay, okay. Five minutes. If Mommy knew she would not be very happy.” Maggie caved

“Thank you Mama. I love you.” Jamie said

“Love you too Jamie.” 

Climbing in bed next to her daughter Maggie started reading Chapter 17 making sure to do the voices her daughter loved so much. Jamie nestled into her Mamas side, her eyes getting heavy before the five minutes passed. Not having the heart to wake her daughter for the   
second time that night Maggie decided to sleep there for the night. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Alex woke up around 1:30 am to an empty bed. Maggie was due home hours ago. She checked her phone to see if there were any messages she may have missed. Seeing no messages Alex went to go check on Jamie. When she reached Jamie’s room she was not surprised to see Maggie and Jamie cuddled together sound asleep. Turning the light off in Jamie’s room Alex kissed both Jamie and Maggie on the head and wished them both goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!   
> Kudos will make my day and Comments will make my week!   
> If you have any prompts that you wish you see let me know and I will try to make them happen.   
> Just sharing these little moments from my favorite Supergirl family.


End file.
